A Hundred Tales to Tell
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: My hundred word challenge! Includes my four favorite pairings: Maiko, Kataang, Tokka, and Smellershot! Don't like, don't read. Chapter 1: Brimming


**Okay! I'm giving an attempt at a 100 word challenge that I set upon myself. This is gonna use my four favorite Avatar: The Last Airbender couples:**

**Smellershot, Maiko, Kataang, and Tokka. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Word 1: <strong>Brimming (word given to me by my friend Tatiana)

She was brimming with excitement...and Sokka hated it.

* * *

><p>Toph smiled as she felt her friends gather around her, all wishing her a happy birthday and many more to come.<p>

"Thanks for coming guys, I don't know if I could stand being at this party without any of my friends to talk to," the blind girl said.

Katara smiled back, "We couldn't miss what your parents had in store for you."

"Wait?" asked Toph, face turning serious, "What are my parents planning?"

Katara bit her lip nervously and glanced at Aang for some support. The Bei Fongs had written to the other members of the Gaang and asked them for their input; Little Lady Bei Fong was going to find her fiance tonight.

"Twinkletoes, don't you dare try lying to me...I know everything...remember?" Toph asked with a very angry expression on her pale face.

Since they refused to respond, Toph got up from her chair and stomped up to a very nervous Zuko.

"C'mon Princess," she said, grabbing his collar and bringing him down to eye level, "What are my parents planning?"

"They want to find a betrothed for you...tonight!" another voice answered bitterly.

Toph's eyes opened wide and she let go of Zuko's collar.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Toph with an incredious laugh.

"Nope," replied a deep voice as Lord Bei Fong walked up and took his daughter's hand, "Come darling, the suitors are here."

As they walked away, Aang turned to the bitter boy that had joined them.

"Do you think Toph will like any of them Sokka?"

"I really couldn't say."

[Later]

Sokka sat at one of the tables with a cup of punch in his hand and a sour look on his face. He looked across the room as he watched Toph basking in the attention she was getting from all the tall, handsome suitors around her.

She was brimming with excitement, and Sokka couldn't stand it.

"Hey Sokka," Zuko said as he sat down next to him, "You okay?"

Sokka snorted in reply. Zuko followed the boy's eyes to the tiny Lady and her companions.

"Ah, I see," Zuko mumbled, "you're afraid."

Sokka turned to look at the Fire Lord with a cold expression, "Afraid? Me? Of what?"

"Afraid that you're about to lose your best friend."

The dark skinned boy scoffed at his friend, "I doubt that any of them would be able to keep Toph away from her friends."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, some of them may be a little possessive."

The two boys watched as Zuko's words came true as one of the suitors pulled her to him a little too roughly. Sokka sprang to his feet, but the Fire Lord held him back.

"Let me go, I have to help her."

"Sokka, do you really think that Toph can't handle herself?" he asked gesturing to where the girl had just earthbended the suitor out of the building. She then turned around and stomped off in a different direction.

When they noticed that she was walking towards them, Zuko got up and turned to Sokka, "You're the one that has issues, you talk to her."

The dark skinned boy opened his mouth to call him back, but it was too late.

"Can you _believe_ them all?" the tiny girl huffed as she plopped down next to him, "Thinking I need _them_ to live. I don't _need_ a man and I _don't_ want to get married with any of them!"

Sokka just looked at her, soaking in the sight of his friend, knowing that it may be one of the last times he did so.

"Well?" she snapped, "Aren't you gonna say anything Snoozles?"

"You look nice today Toph," he mumbled almost inaudiably, but Toph with her sensitive hearing blushed brightly at her words.

"Thanks, but that wasn't what I was asking for," she replied.

"What can I say Toph, only that when you find that boy that makes you happy. You're gonna have to go and be with him, no matter what we think."

Toph's blind gaze dropped down to her bare feet, "But none of those boys are ever gonna make me happy, I just wish that my parents would just let me pick who I want to marry."

"If you had a to choose a husband, who'd you choose?" Sokka asked, turning to face her.

Toph ducked her head, "That doesn't matter, I just know anyone would be better than those jerks."

Sokka smiled for the first time that night as a thought filled his head; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me Captain Boomerang?" she asked angrily.

"Away," he replied, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

[Later]

"Hey, have you seen Toph? Or Sokka?" asked Katara walking over to Aang.

"No," he replied, but as he looked up he smiled, "But I have an idea where they are."

"Where?"

"By now, far enough away so that Toph can't get married. Otherwise...the Sarcastic Duo would be destroyed. Trust me Katara, they're exceptionally safe."

Katara returned the smile knowing that her brother was doing the best for their friend, "You're right Aang. How about we go enjoy the party for them?"

"Okay," he said and allowed her to lead him away.

Far away from the Bei Fong household, the two best friends made their way through the woods, happy to be away from the ties that society made for them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Be honest. I am a hardcore Tokka fan, but I wasn't gonna lay it on thick on my first try.<strong>


End file.
